Sucked In
by LissieLoo
Summary: I and 3 other authors get sucked into the sonic universe and we need to find a way back home before its to late, Slight Sonamy
1. From The Start

**Three other authors and I get sucked into an Sonic game, I used the authors general appearance, names and age, except D'Arcy she is not really my sister and she's not really 11, it just made more sense because she actually lives twenty kilometres away in the next town over, any way Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name**

oOoOoOoOo

"Run" shadow called pulling me along, I looked up and saw ruby and knuckles in a cage,

"Oh my gosh" I whispered running from the robots that where chasing us,

"Elissa help me" D'Arcy called from behind I turned to see her standing in the middle of a group of robots- wait if I'm going to tell this story it's going to be from the beginning,

4 Weeks/ 4 Days Earlier

"Elissa, you've got company" I sighed picking up my light brown hair and twisting it into a bun, my blue/green eyes scanned my outfit one last time, I was wearing a pair of black jeggings, a white T-shirt with a multi-colour peacock feather on it and a pair light blue converse, I walked outside my room to see a girl with Light blue eyes and blond hair, she was wearing, Black cargo pants, grey sneakers and a red t-shirt,

"Hey Emma" I said walking up to her, waving

"Hi Elissa" she said, placing her back pack down, we were both having a sleepover that night.

"Hey Emma" my little sister called from her room.

Emma and I walked into the backyard, my dogs Biscuit and Milo came running,

"Um… help" Emma said as Biscuit tried jumping up.

"Come on let's see what we can find in the shed" I said walking to the little steel building.

"Hey Elissa" a voice called from behind the fence, I looked up to see a girl with dirty blond hair and Sapphire eyes

"What up Ruby" I called opening the door to the shed

"Nothing really, what you doing" she said pushing on the broken bit of the fence that linked our houses,

"Looking for a bored game or something from the shed with Emma from school" I said pointing to Emma,

"Hello" Emma said waving,

"Hey" Ruby replied, the two of them then followed me into the shed,

"Would there be any thing in here" Emma asked opening a brown card board box labelled _Adam's Stuff_,

"Maybe" I said walking to her, the box had old photos and magazines in it, several boxes where the same with different names, _Peter, Anne, Mark _and more _Adam _boxes.

"This looks interesting" Ruby said pulling out a clear container with black marker on it that had _PlayStation_ written on it,

"Do you have a PlayStation?" Emma asked, I nodded

"I have all three in my room" I said opening the container, there were lots of different games; Ryman, Spiro, Crash Bandicoot, Lemmings and Pokémon Stadium, but the one game that we weren't to sure of was a clear game case that had a white disk in it, it had the words Sonic the hedgehog on it, but it didn't look like any other Sonic the hedgehog game I had ever seen

"I've never seen this before" I said handing the disk to Emma

"Well then let's go and put it in the PlayStation" Ruby said walking out of the shed, Emma and I followed.

"Hi Anne" Ruby said to my mum who waved as a greeting,

"Ruby's here" my sister D'Arcy called from my room, A moment later my little sister emerged from my room, her brown eyes glistening, her dark brown hair was in two pig tails, she and she was wearing an pink shirt, an black skirt and a pair of pink ballet flats,

"D'Arcy" Ruby exclaimed as D'Arcy run up and hugged her,

"D'Arcy you've eaten my chocolate again haven't you?" I asked the jumpy eleven years old, she nodded eagerly,

"Gosh" I sighed; D'Arcy then noticed the case and snatched it from Emma,

"Oh a video game, can I play please?" She asked jumping up and down, I shook my head

"Why don't you go in your room and use your computer" I said grabbing the case, she looked momentarily hurt then a smirk erupted on her face,

"MUM, ELISSA'S BEING MEAN TO ME" she screamed as loud as she could,

"Elissa be nice to your sister" Mum said from the kitchen, D'Arcy laughed in triumph.

"But mum" I whined "no buts, be nice" mum replied, the four of us walked into my room.

"You have a TV in here" Emma gasped, my room has purple walls, I had a white bed frame with matching; Wardrobe, chest of drawers, bedside table and dressing table, a black Samsung 25 inch LCD TV, an PlayStation 1, 2 and 3 and an DVD player on my chest of drawers,

"Yeah, D'Arcy and I got to choose between an TV, Austar and a PlayStation 3 or and Desktop Computer with all the latest browser and windows on it, D'Arcy chose the computer" I explained,

"Okay which PlayStation do you think it will work on?" Ruby asked, I grabbed the disk and walked over to my chest of drawers,

"I'm guessing PlayStation one" I said switching on the PlayStation and the TV.

"I hope it works" Emma said, I placed the disk into the PS1, grabbed two controllers and sat down on the floor next to my bed, the screen started plashing black and white,

"What's wrong with it?" Ruby asked, the PlayStation was tripping out, the suddenly a blinding white light had emitted from the TV,

"What is that" D'Arcy exclaimed covering her eyes, the light got so bright that we had to completely cover our eyes and that still didn't work then suddenly everything went black.

oOoOoOoOo

**Well this is it for now, don't worry Sonic and the others appear in the next chapter, and I know that most of you won't but can you please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**LissieLoo**


	2. Meeting The Guys

Sorry for the late update I've been so busy with camp and a lot of other more personal things but I'm back and I'm going to update all my unfinished story's

I own nothing

* * *

I opened my eyes, squinting as the light flooded in, my surroundings where different, I was lying on soft green grass, the sun shining on my face, I was in a meadow that was surrounded by trees and there where strange little animals running around on two legs, Look to my left to see a dark brown fox next to me, she was wearing D'Arcy's clothes but she didn't look like D'Arcy, there was also a yellow mouse, she was also wearing Ruby's clothes, I turned to my right and saw an slightly brighter yellow cat, this one was in Emma's clothes, I look down to see my arms are light brown,

"What the" I yelled suddenly sitting up, I looked down at my legs and they were also light brown,

"Elissa" I heard D'Arcy's voice call but the only thing that was talking was the fox,

"D'Arcy is that you" I say walking to the little fox, she nods standing up,

"Is that you sis?" she asked I nodded, walking to her,

"What's going on and why are you an echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked, Sonic the hedgehog that's why we all looked so strange,

"I don't know Dars" I look at the mouse and the cat they must be Ruby and Emma,

"What's going on" The mouse who I assume was Ruby said,

"We are animals" D'Arcy said, Ruby looked up and screamed

"Ruby calm down its Elissa and D'Arcy" I said pointing between my sister and I,

"Why are you-" Ruby started but I interrupted "We don't know" I helped Ruby up, a couple minutes later Emma was up, and the four of us started to wander to the other end of the park, I saw a sight that was all to familiar but I had never seen it in real life; a little pink hedgehog in a red dress was chasing an blue hedgehog, while an silver hedgehog, an black Hedgehog with red stripes, an yellow fox and an red echidna all sat there laughing.

"Is that?" D'Arcy asked not able to finish her sentence,

"Yep that's" I said mouth open eyes wide

"Sonic" The pink hedgehog called gripping the blue one tightly,

"Ames stop I can't breathe" Sonic said pushing her off of him, we walked up to them,

"Excuse me but where are we" D'Arcy asked, the yellow fox he smile kindly and said

"You're at Emerald Park" we nodded

"May we ask who you are" the silver hedgehog asked,

"I'm Elissa, this is D'Arcy, That's Emma and Ruby" I said pointing to the four of us,

"It's nice to meet you I'm Silver" the silver hedgehog said, "I'm Shadow" the black and red hedgehog said,

"I'm Knuckles" the red echidna said,

"I'm Sonic and this is Amy" Sonic said pointing to Amy and himself

"And I'm Tails" the yellow fox said confidently,

"I've never seen you around here before; where are you from?" Sonic asked,

"Earth" Emma said bluntly, Sonic looked shocked

"Earth, how did you get here from there?" I shrugged,

"Where not sure, but where not meant to be here like this, where human not… uh" Emma said not sure how to finish her sentence,

"Mobians" Silver finished, I nodded, they all seemed different in person,

"Eggman" Shadow whispered, we all glanced at him,

"The same thing happened about five years ago when two brothers named Adam and Peter came here, it was Eggman's doing" Shadow said clenching his fists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver all nodded in memory, Amy however was as confused as anything.

"Our brothers are Adam and Peter" D'Arcy said, I nodded.

"Your sisters" Tails asked, D'Arcy nodded.

OoOoOoO

The four of us along with Sonic and co all went to Amy's house, the pink walls where what I expected when it came to her house,

"What are we going to do" Ruby exclaimed, placing her head on Amy's dark wood table,

"We got Adam and Peter back to your home we can get you guys back to" Silver said, I walked to the mantel over Amy's fire place and see an group photo; it was ten year old Silver and Sonic, an seven year old Amy, an same as ever Shadow and an seven year old Tails all in the photo with a black bat and a dark brown wolf,

"the black bat is Adam and the brown wolf is Peter" Silver said picking the photo up, I looked at him, he was deep in thought, what happened all of those years ago.

"Guys come here please" Amy called, we all gathered around Amy's small table,

"What is going on" Ruby asks,

"You've all been sucked into our world" Tails said calmly as he paced around the table

"Sucked in" Emma, Ruby, D'Arcy and I all exclaimed,

"How do we get back?" Emma asked, all the attention suddenly directing at her,

"I don't know, but I know one man who might" Tails said looking down.

"Eggman!" Silver, Shadow and Sonic exclaimed, clenching their fists,

"Why is Eggman always the problem it could be someone else this time" Amy said trying to calm the three down,

"Like who?" Sonic asked, Amy shrugged looking down; I stood up from my seat,

"It doesn't matter who did it, It just matters about how where going to get back home" I said looking at Ruby, Emma and D'Arcy,

"Right" Ruby and knuckles said at the same time, both of them flashing red on their cheeks,

"But before we need to do anything we need to get you all out of those clothes there too big for you and you're not going to be able to fight or anything in them" Amy exclaimed pulling us up stairs and to her bedroom.


	3. Makeover

**Okay this chapter is… short :/ but I'm sorry I've got writers block and this was all I could form into a chapter, think of it as a filler :) in a couple of weeks I will add a new chapter that's even longer than the rest, it might even be sooner depending on how my life's been, any way enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I still don't own Sonic the hedgehog… or Sega, I do however own the plot to this story.**

Amy's room was how I expected; pink, the walls where a hot pink while the bed was a light pink, there were fragments of other types of pinks and some purple around the room but not much,

"Time for a makeover" Amy said clapping her hands, Emma and I gulped while D'Arcy giggled and Ruby backed away,

"Oh don look so scared" Amy glared grabbing Emma by the arm and shooing the rest of us out of the room,

"Should we be concerned for Emma?" Ruby asked, D'Arcy nodded and I Shrugged

"Most likely, but I'm not prepared to fight with Amy, not when she has that hammer" I laughed, the three of us walked down stairs and sat at her dining table again, everyone seemed a bit concerned about Emma , until she walked down the stairs, she had a red shirt with a black jacket over the top on, she had black cargo pants on, a pair of white sneakers with red stripes on the sides and she was wearing white gloves with gold bands and red cuffs, her yellow fur brushed and shaped like Blaze's,

"Emma, you look heaps cool" D'Arcy called running up to her, D'Arcy then proceed to running up the stairs and into Amy's room as she wanted to be next, ten minutes later she came down stairs, she was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with a loose fitting singlet purple over the top, she had a dark denim skirt on and a pair of white leggings just showing underneath, her shoes where hot pink with yellow Velcro straps and a black ring on the top, her gloves where white with gold rings at the end and she had a pair of blue headphones with a red 'D' on each side, it all seemed to match her brown fur.

"Hey Ruby it's your turn" Dars said sitting down next to me, every one still seemed worried like Amy would torture her or something, it didn't take Ruby long to be finished and she looked nice, her yellow fur was pushed back by a blue head band, she was wearing a white dress with black decal on the side, she was wearing boots like Amy's only completely white, her gloves were just like Sonic's but with a gold band on the end and she was also wearing a copper coloured Chinese coin of an orange piece of string, I figured I was up next so I walked up the stairs and into Amy's room,

"Ah my next project" Amy smiled circling me,

"First put this on" she said showing me a purple and yellow on sleeve thick strap singlet, a pair of denim shorts, a pair of blue converse and a pair of black fingerless gloves, the cuff on the end was a lot like silvers but with jade waves on each of them, I walked over to the mirror once I was changed, I was a brown echidna with jade eyes, I was shocked to actually be this way,

"Almost done" Amy said handing me four gold bands to put in my quills, Amy and I walked down stairs once it was finished, the bunch of us sat at the table and planed what we were going to do next, Sonic suggested that we storm the place, Silver said that we should draw Eggman out and force him to open another portal, Tails said something about a giant robot and Shadow said we should be stealthy and sneak in,

"Do we even know were his base is?" Ruby asked, every one shrugged,

"I'll go for a run and look" Sonic stated but before we could stop him he was out the door.


	4. Powers And Other Catastrophes

**Hello, I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been soo busy, please forgive me**

**I don't own any thing, ****but ****Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

"Sonic wait" Amy yelled running out the door, everyone else was scattered around the room; Shadow was standing in the back by himself, Silver was on the couch next to Knuckles, D'Arcy was standing by the stair case next to me and Tails, Ruby was sitting on the floor in front of the fire while Emma was sitting on a dining room chair.

"We need a plan" Silver stated standing up his fists clenched, I wasn't sure if he was excited or angry. Walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to where he was.

"Do you have one?" I asked him, he sat back down.

"No" he mumbled, Amy walked back inside all of ten minutes later.

"We need to storm the place" Knuckles yelled slamming his hands on the table, D'Arcy squealed and ran to me, I stood up and she hid behind me, Emma walked over to us and tried to cox D'Arcy out from behind me.

"No we need to be stealthy, sneak in and find out what he knows" Shadow said kicking off the wall he was leaning on and walking to the dining room table. Knuckles and Shadow got into a fight about what they think we should do, Amy joined in saying that we should wait for Sonic, and it was getting so loud I could barely hear myself think.

"Be quiet" I screamed, the whole house shook, windows rattled I think I even hear one or two windows shatter and every one besides me was doubled over clutching their ears.

"What the hell was that" Shadow yelled, my hands flew to my mouth.

"I don't know" I squeaked, Silver stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have powers" Amy said excitedly, she ran up and hugged me.

"That's so cool, I want powers too" D'Arcy chirped jumping up and down.

"I'm fairly sure you all will have powers if Elissa dose" Silver stated, all of us walked out side to try to find out every one else's powers.

"Okay, your powers are generally something about you, Elissa how do your powers fit you?" Amy asked the four of us.

"I have a loud voice I guess" I said, Amy nodded and looked at D'Arcy.

"What about you" Amy asked D'Arcy, she shrugged. Sonic appeared in a gush of wind in front of Amy.

"I've found his base" He said.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"We storm the place" Knuckles called pumping his fists

"No we sneak in" Shadow demanded, I sighed

"Not this again" D'Arcy said walking over to Tails. Shadow and Knuckles both started to shove each other.

"Enough" I yell making both the guys clutch their ears, I smirked.

"I could so get used to this" I said walking over to them.

"You both need to stop acting like children" Amy Indicated, Knuckles mumbled something about how Amy and I are both annoying and walked off.

"Can we get back to finding out about our powers" Emma asked hastily tapping her foot on the ground.

"Okay" Amy chirped, I walked to the front step were Silver was sitting and sat down, I looked over at Emma and D'Arcy who were both trying to yell as loud as me, D'Arcy started to jump up and down out of boredom.

"We need to make a plan inside" Silver informed Amy, Emma and D'Arcy, we all walked inside and sat at Amy's dining room table.

"We should collect the chaos emeralds before we do anything else" Silver said stopping another fight between Shadow and Knuckles.

"And how are we going to locate them all" Emma asked.

"We can use one of them to track the others" Sonic stated, Sonic was fidgeting in his seat as he was itching to go for another run and not be trapped in the house with Amy.

"Do we have one?" Ruby asked finally putting some input into the convocation, Shadow reached behind him and pulled out a giant green emerald and placed it onto the table,

"So how do we do this" Emma asked. Shadow picked up the emerald and closed his eyes, I glowed bright green and spun around the group picking up speed each time it past Shadow until there was a green ring around us. The green ring expanded covering us into a dome. Then suddenly they were in a forest, tall pine trees covered the floor, some stretching about twenty stories tall while others were only ten, then it all disappeared and we were back in Amy's house.

"That was Awesome" I exclaimed. Silver nodded and Shadow placed the emerald down.

"We need to go there, that's where the closest Emerald is" He exclaimed getting out of his seat and walking out side.

"We'll leave tomorrow, you four can stay here tonight if you want" Amy informed us and walked up stairs, D'Arcy and Tails both walked outside to play with a little gadget that Tails had made, Emma went outside to go and talk to Shadow, Ruby followed Amy upstairs and I stayed at the table with Silver and Knuckles.

"What's Earth like?" Silver asked me, I tilted my head to the side

"It is beautiful but corrupted, there are wars and pollution, however it was beautiful jungles, beaches and forest" I told him, he looked horrified and captivated at the same time.

"If it's so bad why do you want to go back?" Silver asked, before I could answer a shout was heard from outside, Silver, Knuckles and I all run out side to see Tails with a shocked look on his face.

"What's happened?" I asked, he pointed to D'Arcy climbing up the tree next to the house so she could get onto the roof and get the little gadget.

"It flew up there before I could stop it and she wouldn't listen to me when I said I can get it later" Tails said. I looked over to D'Arcy and watched her, she slowly stepped on to the roof and walked over to the little gadget which happened to be right on the edge of the railing. She picked it up and turned to go back to the tree but she slipped and fell.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would like to know what you guys think in a review.**


	5. Free Falling

**I'm really not to fond of this chapter but I need to get this one out of the way otherwise they would never leave Amy's house and ForwardUntoTheEnd I'm sorry about the conversation between Emma and my character but I couldn't think of anything else to place there, and if the couplings aren't obvious then they will be after this chapter.**

**I don't own any thing, but Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

I looked in horror as D'Arcy slowly fell to the ground; I looked around quickly not wanting my gaze to leave the falling girl for long. Every one gasped my head shot up to see her just floating there, D'Arcy looked down and noticed the same thing we did; She can fly. D'Arcy giggled happily and started to zoom around the sky laughing happily with each twirl she made.

"This is so much fun" She exclaimed. I looked back at the tree and saw Emma climbing up it and I knew what she was going to do; she was going to jump off the edge to see if she could fly as well.

"Emma don't' I called climbing up after her, the moment she step foot on the roof she sprinted towards the other end of the house and I followed in pursuit. Emma leapt off the building and I stopped not wanting to follow her off, I bowed my head.

"She fine" Silver called making me jump slightly; I hesitantly looked down and saw a smug shadow place Emma on the ground. I ran back to the tree and climbed down as fast as I could but tripped as I stepped off the tree and fell face first into the grass, Silver chucked slightly and helped me up, I looked over to Emma and saw her talking to shadow, I was going to go and tell her off but Silver stopped me and made me go back inside.

"You did what" Amy and Ruby exclaimed as we finished explaining what Emma did.

"I uh… jumped off a building" Emma whispered not wanting to get yelled at again. Amy was furious and said something about cutting the tree down before she walked up stairs and into her room.

"I think you made her mad" I laughed earning a laugh out of Silver.

Late that night all the guys had left to go to their homes leaving D'Arcy, Ruby Emma and I alone with the still angry Amy, the pink hedgehog had two spare bedrooms in her house both containing only one bed, Emma and Ruby had the two spare rooms while D'Arcy and I slept in the lounge room, Amy had brought a single matrices into the lounge room and D'Arcy slept on that while I slept on the lounge. I awoke around midnight when I heard the front door open, I sat up and look towards the matrices, D'Arcy was sound sleep so I walked outside to see what was going on, Emma was standing on the lawn attempting to fly.

"Because that worked so well last time" I said sarcastically, Emma jumped slightly.

"I just want powers okay, how come you and D'Arcy get them?" Emma asked angrily

"We haven't even been here for a day what does it matter if you don't get you powers right away… when we get the chaos emeralds try that" I said walking back inside and back to the lounge. D'Arcy and I were startled awake when the guys came through the door.

"Whoops sorry" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head once he noticed D'Arcy and I.

"Morning girls" Silver greeted us walking towards the table.

"I'm going to go and wake every one up" Tails said walking up stairs.

"Wait for me" D'Arcy called running after him, Shadow proceeded to walk to the back of the room, Sonic walked towards Amy's fridge and started to pig out on her food and Silver sat patiently at the table, I got off the lounge and walked to him.

"Morning" I said tiredly rubbing my eyes causing Silver to laugh.

"So are we going to use the chaos emeralds to teleport to the forest?" I asked Shadow he shook his head

"It won't work unless I know exactly where I'm going and I don't" Shadow informed me. Moments later Ruby, Emma and a still slightly annoyed Amy walked down stairs and greeted every one.

"Are we ready to go?" Sonic asked walking away from the fridge, Amy nodded and we all proceeded to walk outside.

"Which way" D'Arcy asked taking off into the air, Shadow looked at D'Arcy and pointed north towards the forest she nodded and flew through the small opening the trees make, we all followed in pursuit. Once we were inside the forest D'Arcy had to land because of the little flying space. The forest was dark and eerie each step they made echoed through the trees, every little sound made Amy jump slightly as if she was expecting someone to be following us.

"It's okay Ames" Sonic reassured her, I was confused as to why Sonic hadn't just ran ahead, I mean he was able to but he hasn't.

"Are we there yet" D'Arcy whined one hour into our walk, I shook my head and she sighed sitting abruptly on the ground.

"Can I have a piggyback?" She asked stretching her arms out, I nodded and crouched down so she could hop on my back, I stood up and the two of us caught up to the group who hadn't stopped walking except for Silver and Tails who had both waited for us.

"Thanks for waiting" I said as I adjusted myself so I wouldn't drop the small fox. Silver, Tails and I ran to the rest of the group.

"Where were you guys" Ruby asked once we caught up.

"Dars wanted a lift" Tails said.

**Like I said not my favourite chapter but don't let one bad chapter stop you from reading the rest of the story.**


	6. Ice and Snow

**Sorry for a such late update but you know how school is and it's the last term of the year so all the teachers are trying to asses ****you so you get hundreds of assignments, Sigh. Any way I'm going to attempt a regular update of every Friday, so expect more frequent updates :).**

**I own nothing except Elissa the echidna,**** but Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

We set up camp that night; we had only travelled a quarter of the way there. We stopped by an old sycamore tree, Silver and I were leaning against the trunk, D'Arcy was curled up by the fire next to Ruby who was staring at the blazing orange of the fire, Amy and Sonic were both asleep a bit away from the group, Shadow and Emma had left to go look ahead and Knuckles was busy hitting a tree.

"Do you think we will need all of the emeralds?" I asked the albino hedgehog next to me.

"Most likely" He replied averting his gaze from the fire.

"That's going to take forever" I sighed slumping back into the tree.

"It won't be as long as you think" Silver said sightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked Silver, he shook his head.

"Nothing" He insisted, I sighed and leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

The next morning we set out once again and continued south towards a mountain range. The white snow trickled down from the black clouds that circled above, the wind blew strongly as the snow fell harder.

"How is there a blizzard, it's still summer" Knuckles yelled, the group didn't have time to answer as the storm increased and we all needed to take shelter, there was a small rocky cave not far from where we were.

"In here" Emma called, her and shadow pointed to the small cave, we all ran inside hope to gain some warmth.

The cave was dark and damp but just big enough for us all to fit and be able to have a small fire. The cave rattled as the wind blew stronger, the storm was getting worse.

"It's still summer, this doesn't make sense" Tails said walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Eggman has to have something to do with it" Sonic assumed.

"Eggman's your answer for everything, isn't he?" Ruby asked jokingly, Shadow and Knuckles chuckled deeply.

"N-no" Sonic stuttered causing the whole group to laugh, Sonic mumbled something inaudible and sat down at the back of the small cave.

"Could it have been us travelling here that caused the weather disruptions?" Emma asked Tails, the small fox contemplated this for a moment and nodded.

"It's plausible" he stated. We had been in this cave for hours and the blizzard didn't seem to be lighting up. D'Arcy and Tails had fallen asleep once again, the two of them where leaning on each other. Silver and I were having a conversation at the mouth of the cave, I was staring at the pure white snow falling from the dark sky and I could tell Silver was staring at me. Shadow and Emma were at the back of the cave talking I think. Amy and Ruby were asleep and Sonic was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think it will be over in the morning?" I asked Silver snapping out of whatever trance he was in. he looked at me with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Silver asked causing me to laugh and shake my head.

"Don't worry go back to sleep" I told him still laughing; he gave me an even more confused look.

"Don't worry It's just something my friend Jess says. I asked you if you think the storm will be over in the morning?" I re-asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the albino hedgehog and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Getting comfortable" I told him placing my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh and place his head against mine. It was impossible to tell if it was three o'clock or six but my eyes felt heavy.

"It's okay to fall asleep if to want to" Silver told me once he noticed me trying to keep my eyes open, I mumbled something I didn't even understand, Silver chuckled at me and I fell asleep. The sun shone brightly through the overhead clouds; however, you wouldn't be able to tell because the cave entrance was covered by a thick layer of cold snow.

"Now what are we going to do?" D'Arcy asked.

"Can you use your chaos control?" Ruby asked the black and red hedgehog. We all turned to face him, the small glow from the dying fire was just showing us his shrug.

"We don't know how wide the snow is, if I don't get it right we could reappear buried in the snow" he told us. D'Arcy panicked and ran to the wall of snow. She flew up to the to and started to try to dig her way out causing more snow to take the place of the bit she dug out, causing D'Arcy to fall from her position and land with a thud in the snow

"D'Arcy, stay away from that" I told her while I pulled her away from the snow.

"We're trapped" Amy exclaimed.

**Here is a list of sings I listened to in this chapter. Most of them suit the moments in the story:**

**I Should Of Kissed You- One Direction**

**More a Than This- One Direction**

**Want You Gone- Sung by GLaDOS from Portal 2**

**Running Back- Jessica Malboy**

**That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings **

**The Bird and The Worm- Owl City**

**Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore**

**7 Years and 50 Days- Cascada**


	7. Goodbye

**Howdy, okay so I know I haven't been updating this story very much but I had such bad writhers block with this and I think I got through it while writing this chapter so I will be updating quite a bit, okay I know I've promised this before but now that I've reached the half way point I'm going to update more so I finish this story :3**

******I own nothing except Elissa,**** but Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

It's been ten minuets since we found out that we have become trapped in this cave and Ruby is still freaking out. Emma and I decided that we would sit on the side of the cave and watch Ruby freak... Well I decided, Emma just sat next to me. We mostly sat in silence as Ruby slowly calmed down with the help of Knuckles. Sonic had ran off not long ago, he went in search of an exit to the cave that had collapsed on us.

"I've found and exit" Sonic exclaimed running back into the room, Emma and I sighed in relief and all of us began to make our way through the cave. The walk was painfully slow as each step echoed through the solid walls. It took us ages until we finally saw a whitish-silver light slowly appear at the far end of the cave.

"Is that it" D'Arcy asked the cobalt hedgehog, Sonic nodded and smiled at the small fox.

We made our way closer to the light and as it came closer we ere disappointed to see that it was a chaos emerald jammed into the back wall of the cave.

"That's upsetting" I groaned. Emma took this at an opportunity to try and pull the emerald out of the wall.

"Careful" Shadow warned. Emma nodded and began to tug onto the chaos emerald, every one in the cave took a cautious step or two back. The emerald was finally pulled out when the back wall of the cave started to crumble.

"Look out!" Shadow called grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her away from the falling debris, he pulled her into his arms to shield her from the rubble that was falling. Light flooded the room and we all had to cover our eyes at first.

"Wow" Amy breathed. We all looked in amazement at the scene before us. outside the cave was a rolling green meadow surrounded by a rim of trees and high snow topped mountains, it didn't even look like the snow from the blizzard hadn't even touched it. I looked at the area closer and noticed a metallic bronze looking thing in the centre, I couldn't tell what it was seeming as it was mostly covered by grass. we slowly made our way out of the cave I had to reach down and touch the grass with my hand. Emma ran out of Shadow's arms and over to D'Arcy and I , Shadow followed after her. Emma held the emerald above her head, a Silver glow covered her and she disappeared. we were all quite shocked, D'Arcy flew up to see if she could spot Emma from the sky.

"Great now we have to look for Emma" Ruby moaned, as if on cue Emma reappeared where she had disappeared only about ten to fifteen feet off the ground, Shadow took a step forward holding his arms out, Emma landed safely into his arms.

"This is the second time I've had to catch you" Shadow said with a smirk, Emma's face went a deep scarlet. I chuckled slightly at the sight, Shadow sat her on the grass.

"I'll tech you how to master it" Shadow said to the blushing cat, Emma nodded furiously.

"What's this" D'Arcy asked walking over to the bronze thing in the middle of the meadow. all of us walked over to where D'Arcy was. Silver raised his arms and used his telekinesis powers to lift all the grass and leaves covering the bronze thing and moved them off to the side.

"Its the teleport device that DR Robotnik made" Shadow informed the group.

"Eggman?" D'Arcy asked, Shadow shook his head.

"No Eggman's grandfather" Shadow informed them.

"So how do we work it?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

"It just needs another emerald" Shadow said examining the bronze platform. I looked over to Silver and he had a extremely sad expression on his face and I knew exactly why. I walked over to the albino hedgehog, he looked at me then turned his head to the side avoiding my gaze.

"Silver, look at me" I said placing my hand on his cheek and forcing his to look me in the eyes. I wanted him to tell me himself what was wrong but I knew he wouldn't, he is too stubborn. I looked into his eyes, they showed many diffrent emotions in them; Sadness, slight anger and one I didnt expect longing, tears started to fall down his cheek and I couldnt help butstart to cry.

"Silver" I whispered not really knowing what to say. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my shoulder. I looked around at the group quickly; Amy was watching Silver and eye tears on the verge of falling down her cheeks, Emma and shadow were both working on the teleporter, Sonic was running around the area to make shure there would be no problems, Knuckles was sitting on the grass next to Ruby, they were both taking about random things and lastly Tails and D'Arcy were haveing a touching goodbye, D'Arcy had tears rolling down her face and Tails was trying to reassure her.

"I dont you to go" he whisperd into my ear, we haddent moved from our position, I hugged him tighter.

"I dont want to go eather" I told him, the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks at this point.

"Its ready" Ruby eclamed, Silver and I pulled away from our embrace but kept our eyes locked on each other.

"I guess we have to say goodbye now" I whisperd, he nodded. I was never going to see him again so what I did next didnt matter that much. I leand froward and placed my lips against Silver's, his eyes widened and then cloesd as he leand into the kiss, I closed my eyes. as soon as we parted I pulled him into another hug.

"Come on you two its time to go" Ruby said walking up to us. Silver and I pulled away from each other and made our way to the teleporter.

"Okay you four stand up there and ill getting it started" Shadow said walking over to the control panel.

"Wait" D'Arcy called running over to Tails and hugging him.

"Bye" they both said as the parted and D'Arcy walked over to the teleporter. I looked over to Silver and waved, he mouthed '_bye I'll miss you_' I mouthed back _' I'll miss you too'. _A loud sound could be heard from under us. Emma quickly moved over to Shadow at the control panel and asked him what was happening.

" I'm not sure, the machine is about to send you guys back" he said slightly confused. A ship suddenly emerged form the ground, inside the ship was a rather rotund man with dark glasses.

"Ho ho ho" Eggman laughed. he used the claw attached to his ship and picked up Ruby.

"Stop the machine" I called about to run off of the teleporter when suddenly the scenery changed; we were in my bed room.


	8. The Return

**Hey guys I'm back again and this time... okay I don't know where I was going with that. this chapter is the beginning of the lead up to the end and I hope that it shows. O****kay I know that they was Elissa acts at the beginning is some what depressed but she was in a some what shocked state.**

**********I own nothing except Elissa,**** but Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

We sat on my bed extremely shocked about what just happed; Eggman captured Ruby. I looked at the now human D'Arcy and Emma and they were just as shocked as me. I stood up and walked over to my bedroom door, I slowly opened it to see if my mum was out there. she wasn't. I threw the door open and walked into the kitchen.

"What's the date" Emma asked walking into the kitchen as well.

"Hang on I'll check" I said walking over to my black laptop. I opened it and was greeted by my wallpaper; it was taken last year its me, my mum and D'Arcy on our vacation to Rome.

"its the 29th of the 12th" I told them. we were gone for three weeks. we missed Christmas. I walked over to the pile of presents that were in the corner of the room.

"They didn't set up the tree" D'Arcy said disappointedly.

"Is that really you girls" a voice asked from behind us, we turned and saw my mum standing there. she ran up to D'Arcy and I and pulled us into a near bone crushing hug.

"Where have you three been?" She asked, D'Arcy was about to answer but I shook my head slightly telling her not to tell.

"We don't know" I said to her. then I realised that we hadn't changed out of the clothes that Amy gave us, I looked at D'Arcy and noticed she was wearing the clothing she wore when we left.

"You three look completely untouched, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Were not sure" Emma said, I wasn't sure about how much we could deny before people started to think we were faking it.

"Oh you girls are just confused but it will become clear in time" My mum said leading us to the kitchen table, she pulled out her phone and began to dial a number; I presume Emma's mums.

"There here" she exclaimed. I wasn't really paying attention as to what happened next all I knew was that we needed to get back to Mobius and fast. a lot of people stopped by gave us hugs and told us how much they missed us. around four o'clock that afternoon Emma's mum stopped by to pick up her child. Ruby's mum was devastated that she had not returned yet and demanded to know where she was, it was something I couldn't wander truthfully so I didn't answer I just ran into my room. around 7pm mum called D'Arcy and I into the living room.

"Girls' as you've noticed we never opened the Christmas presents" She started pointing at the tree in the corner.

"We thought it would be a good idea to wait until we found you, so would you like to open them now?" She asked, D'Arcy nodded and ran to the brightly wrapped items. I smiled at her and she handed me one of the presents. D'Arcy opened her present which turned out to be a 3DS. my present was Portal 2 on PS3, a game that I had been wanting for ages. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm not to excited about anything, maybe I'm just stunned by the recent events. I gave both my parents a hug, said good night to the three of them and climbed into bed.

"Lissie. wake up" D'Arcy called running into my room, I groaned and checked the time on my phone; 7 am.

"Why" I sighed, D'Arcy laughed and dragged my into the lounge room. standing in our living room were the complete strangers; A girl with shoulder length pink hair, she was wearing a pink shirt and a denim skirt, A boy with spiked blue hair, he was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans and lastly a boy with spiked silver hair, he was wearing a silver shirt and jeans. oh gosh I was so stupid I thought to my self once I realized who it was; Sonic, Amy and Silver.

"And she figured it out" Sonic cheered, I glared at him. My face went bright red once I realized I was still in my pyjamas which was composed of; a white singlet and a pair of purple shorts.

"Excuse me for a minuet" I said and ran into my room, I quickly got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt and ran back into the living room.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked. for a moment I was confused as to were my parents were but then I realised that they had to work and would be home around midday.

"well once you guys disappeared Eggman flew off with Ruby, soon after we teleported here so Shadow and Tails can use us as anchors sort of and pull all of us back" Amy informed us.

"Should we go and get Emma" D'Arcy asked, we nodded and walked out the front door. I let D'Arcy lead the way, Sonic and Amy were close behind her with Silver and I just behind them. we slowly mad are way through the park across form Emma's house.

"You guys look so odd as humans" I said breaking the silence that accumulated.

"I could say the same about you two" Sonic chuckled. I was half hoping that Silver would make a comment or something, but he didn't I was getting some what annoyed with Silver; he hadn't said a word to me since the kiss and I've tried to start about four conversations with him, I grabbed Silvers arm and made him stop.

"Okay what's going on!" I asked my tone sounded slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean" He said with a depressed tone in his voice.

"you haven't said one word to me since you got here" I said my annoyance slowly ebbing away as I looked at his eyes.

"I don't want to get to attached to you again, because the moment you guys get Ruby you'll be gone again, that's why Shadow and Tails didn't come as well" He said and with that he continued walking. every hint of annoyance and anger was gone from me; it was replaced with... I'm not sure but I didn't like it. I ran after the former hedgehog, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace, he didn't hug me back at first but he eventually fell into the embrace and buried his head into my hair and I wriggled further into his chest.

"Hurry up you two we don't have much time" Amy called from about eight meters ahead of us. we separated and ran up to the others. we came up to a cream coloured house that I knew belonged to Emma. D'Arcy ran up to the front door and began to knock.

"Hello" A very stressed woman with dark hair opened the door.

"is Emma home" D'Arcy asked innocently, the woman nodded and walked back inside. Emma walked out the front door.

"Hey" I said to the blond girl.

"Hello" She replied.

"were going back"

"really, when?"

"Now"

Emma was okay with this and we all made our way over to the park nearby.

"How are we going to get back?" Emma asked, Sonic chuckled and pressed a button on a device on his wrist, seconds the scenery changed around us and we were back on the teleporter on Mobius. I looked at all of us and we were back as animals and we were in the clothes that we left in.


	9. Training

**Hey told ya I would update more. The next few chapters will span one day, this was would only have been about two hours for them.**

**I own nothing except Elissa**,** but Emma is ForwardUntoTheEnd, D'Arcy is Blade Of The Night and Ruby is Who Are You 7 How Do You Know My Name.**

we stepped off of the telporter and onto Mobian soil. D'Arcy ran to Tails and wrapped her arms around him. I looked over to Silver and he held a very pained expression on his face, I reached over to him and grabbed his hand in a comforting way. What Silver said about getting attached was right, this isn't fair, why cant we have both worlds. Silver smiled and we all grouped around Shadow and Tails.

"Where did Eggman take Ruby?" Emma asked the dark hedgehog.

"to his lair" Shadow informed my friend

"and where's that"

"I... don't know" Shadow admitted, we spent about an hour here trying to set the teleport up so we could go straight back here, jump on and it would take us straight home. we had made plans to teleport to Amy's house using the emeralds and decide where to go from there. we would if D'Arcy and tails stopped hugging so much.

"Come on you two break it up" Amy said, her and I walked over to the two foxes, I grabbed D'Arcy and she grabbed Tails and we pulled them apart.

"we need to head up to Amy's house" Emma informed the two foxes. we all walked up to Shadow and Emma, who both used chaos control to take us back to the pink hedgehogs house. once we got the every one split up and began to prepare for the attack on Eggman; Amy and Shadow began to train D'Arcy, Emma and I, Sonic ran off hoping to search for Eggman's base, Silver and Tails began to form a plan and Knuckles was busy punching a tree.

"Okay to tell me about your powers faults" Shadow said. D'Arcy, Emma and I were all standing in a line with Shadow and Amy in front of us.

"I cant aim when I fly, I fly into things and its really hard" D'Arcy informed them, Emma was next then I was going to explain.

"I cant control my powers at all" Emma said bluntly.

"And I don't know how to aim my powers" I sighed.

"Well you all need practice, Emma follow me, D'Arcy and Elissa Amy will set up some courses" Shadow said taking Emma around the back of the house, I'm assuming so he could train her in chaos control. Amy smiled at us and ran inside her house, her and Silver walked out a couple minuets later.

"Do you need any help" D'Arcy and I asked, Amy shook her head, her and Silver continued the way into Amy's shed. they both walked out a couple of minuets later, multiple items were floating above their hears and were covered in a glowing green/blue aura.

"Silver set those down around the girls" Amy ordered, Silver obey and lowed his arms which placed all of the random items in different places around Dars and I.

"now D'Arcy I want you to attempt to avoid these objects while flying" Amy informed the small fox, D'Arcy nodded and slowly lifted into the air and tried to avoid the objects, she hit some things but mostly avoided the scattered objects.

"Good, now do it again and keep doing it until you don't hit anything" Amy ordered, D'Arcy nodded and flew back through the obstacle corse.

"Now its your turn" Amy said Turing to me, my eyes widened in fear, Silver chuckled at my reaction and Amy slapped him and me.

"Don't give me that look" She said placing her hand on her hips. I laughed.

"I want you to aim for that bike" Amy said pointing to a old rusted pink bicycle.

"How?" I asked

"Concentrate on the bike and you should just be able to hit it" Amy said pushing me closer to the bike. I sighed and looked at the bike, I sighed again and focused. I closed my eyes, tried to use my thoughts to will my self to hit the bike and I screamed. a sub sonic sound erupted from my mouth and directly hit the bike and knocked it over, in the process I also hit half of the corse but missed D'Arcy, Amy and Silver. So that's a plus. Amy made Silver fix the corse and told me to keep practicing until I only hit the bike. D'Arcy and I kept this up for another hour until we decided to go see how Emma was doing.

We walked around the house and sat on the back porch. Emma and Shadow were both shooting chaos spears at standing dummy's across the yard. Emma was getting really good at controlling her powers, after she shot a chaos spear she then teleported behind it and shot a pear right into the dummy's head, D'Arcy and I cheered for the triumphant cat. I heard the back door open and Silver walked out it and sat down next to us.

"Amy's looking for you" Silver told us, D'Arcy and I looked at each other with wide eyes and decided it was time for us to make our exit, we both ran around to the front of the house. we quickly got back to practicing our powers before Amy noticed.

"And where were you two?" Amy asked making us both jump. we turned to the slightly annoyed hedgehog.

"Inside getting a drink" I said quickly trying to cover up what we really did.

"Right, How come I didn't see you two?" She asked not convinced.

"Wow you must be blind because we were there" I said with a laugh. Amy raised her eyebrows at me and called Silver and Tails out the front. both boys walked out the door slightly nervous about what would happen, Amy turned to the boys.

"Did the girls go inside for a glass of water" Amy asked the yellow fox and silver hedgehog, I got on my knees and egged them to say yes and made sure that I didn't actually say any thing.

"Yes" both boys said in unison. I quickly got back on my feet, Amy looked back at us, I knew she wasn't convinced but she let it go and walked back inside. D'Arcy and I started to laugh hysterically, a huge weight was lifter off of our shoulders.

"Thank you" I cried running up and hugging both boys and D'Arcy did the same.

**I don't really like how this chapter ended but it will have to do, I hoped you like it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
